Dracnix's Redemption: The Final Mix
by Dragonlord Dracnix
Summary: The Story of an assassin in a world not his. Will he survive and get to live peacefully? or Die a dreamer? A Redo of my FIrst Fanfiction. No Flames please! Thanks for undertanding!


Chapter 1: The Briefing

**Authors Note: **

**THIS IS REWRITTEN!**

**I know this is kinda sudden but I have to rewrite the series for one reason, The progress is too damn slow for me. I am already imagining a lot of stuff for this fic and I'm only just at the beginning. So as you have noticed, I have deleted the First copy and I am going to do a revise one! Please don't hate me for this, I'm trying to relax and do my stuff here. That's why I began to write this, so that I can unleash my imagination on the Final Fantasy XIII!I haven't played the game yet, but I am watching walk-through. I am poor(sort of) when it comes to video game consoles. and as a result, I get to be left out. (sigh) Anyways, On to the Revised Story! Sorry again if you liked the first one, but PM me if you want to suggest something...Oh, the legend still apply here by the way!  
**

**Legend:  
Bold:Anger(just anger this time)  
Italic:Thoughts  
Bold and Italic:Cellphone Chat  
Underline:Attack Moves**

* * *

If you ask what is the worst thing to happen for an assassin, it was stuck on your home doing almost nothing. And that is my current state. I haven't really introduced myself, have I? I am Dracnix by the way, and yup it is my name. I haven't told anybody else of my real name, and i don't plan too unless... You already get the point. Anyways, I'm just playing what seems to be my 3rd repeat on the game Final Fantasy XIII when i get a phone call on my Cell. I walked toward my Sony Xperia Z phone and answered.

_**"Hello, who is this ?"**_ I gently asked. _**"Never knew you were such a gentleman, Dracnix-san"**_ the voice replied. I instantly kn the voice, it was none other than my boss,Anvix . _**"Really funny Anvix-sama, so what's the mission. Rarely did you call just to freak me out"**_ I answered back. _**"Very wise of you, Dracnix-san. We have been dispatched on a mission to end some research facility at Pakistan. And don't ask me why us, i have enough trouble asking where are we now dispatched."**_ he answered back. _**"You mean this is the missions that got us really worked up..right?"**_ I asked, hoping to God that this mission wasn't really boring. _**"Yup, and this time bring all your equipment, so that we don't have to return to your house and get your stuff back"**_ Anvix said. I blushed knowing what happened during our last mission when we have to go back to my place and fetch back my bag where I have all my stuff with. "Is that all?" I asked. "Yup, and sleep early, get there at 5:00 am sharp. I'll be waiting for you in the docks" he said. "Sure" I answered back as i turned off the call.

In case you have noticed, the -ix in our names, code names to be exact, shows that we are part of Reapers. Reapers is a group of soldiers chosen form each part of the military. Navy,Air Force, the Army,Black Ops and even Spec OPs. As a way to hide our names, we create new names and add the suffix -ix to it. I have to admit that mine is sort of crappy, but I don't give any shit.

I stretched my neck and flexed out my muscles for a while before I began to go to the armory of my house. The term "humble home" is such an understatement, i mean to say that my place is a freaking mansion. Not that I have to brag about it, but I have to say that it is really awesome. It's a three-story house, with basement and a back lawn that I could practice his swordmanship.

I practice the use of Katana, and I have to say that they are very light to carry. Something to use for an assassination or a mass-out kill. It isn't really a problem with a Katana. Of course it is neglected with a use of gun, but the gun is really something. Shooting from a far away place? just stupid. Assassination by the blade also set fear to the relatives of the victim. They will never see a Katana ever again, and it gives me satisfaction in there.

I began my descent into the basement of my home. There is where my weapons are kept at. I have to lock this part of the house when my visitors go here. They don't want to know there are weapons I this house and they might killed by me. That would ruin my reputation as a good citizen of my neighborhood.

I locked the room as I entered. I then went into the katana section of my armory. I smile as i saw my three katana on their respective stands. I approached a blue-sheated katana. The handle is also blue leather. With a silver sword guard of a cross with pointed tips, this swords name is Wrath Angel or Doki Tenshi. I grasped it and unsheathed it. It has a white blade, if you look closely you would see waves like the ocean that seems to separate the edge part from the dull side. I resheathed it and placed it on my belt.

I then walked over to the second blade. It had a grey sheathe and a white handle. The grey sword guard with the shape of makes the katana look very dull. But looks can be deceiving. I unsheathed it and it showed such an amazing grey blade. I haven't even touched the razor part of the blade and my finger already bled as I try to touch it. Such a troublesome sword. It's name is Lone Wolf or Outai Okami. I place it on my belt together with Doki Tenshi

Finall, i walked over the last of my katana. It has a black sheath with a black handle. The sword guard is also black with the shape of a Nazi Cross. I unsheated it and it showed the obsidian blade. The blade is dark as night and even the brightest light can't purge that darkness. It's name is Devil's Tear or Akuma Heki. I placed the blade with the others.

I then walked upstairs and locked the room afterwards after using it. Then I went into my bedroom and ready my messenger bag. I then filled it with 3 sets of clothes and my phone and its earphones and charger. Most people just consider this as a standard occasion where I just hang out, but I really kill to live. Once I was sure my bag is set, I then climbed to my bed and slept my way into the next morning.

* * *

Never piss off Anvix-sama by being late ever again. There were times when I took him very lightly, but this time I was really sloppy. I woke up at 5:00 am and i definitely knew that I am now in trouble. I hurriedly went and finished everything and arrived at 6:00 am. I already saw Anvix, and from the looks of it, he was beyond pissed.

"And I thought you wouldn't get any sloppy..." said angrily by Anvix. "It won't happen again" I apologetically said, with award-winning voice and a 20 degree bow. He just gae out a sigh and points out at the plane to my right. I nodded and ran to it. I boarded it and soon enough Anvix joined me in the plane. It was a private jet, and only has 6 seats. Such royalty to those who are killers. But I can't still leave that dreadful feeling that something was supposed to happen.

"I don't like this.." I said to Anvix. He nodded and patted my back. "I don't either"

* * *

As right are my instincts, that bad feeling came to existence. The plane crashed and we have to walk towards the Research Facility. The results weren't pretty, as me and Anvix are incredibly Thristy. After a one hour walk, we were near the base already. We crouched ourselves so we couldn't be seen. The research facility turns out to be a building surrounded by guards and dogs. Each guard has an MP-5 in their arms and mask on their faces. There was a watch tower at each corner of the area, the place was grounded with wires and fences. I smirk at their lack of defenses.

"This si going to be easy" I said. "Anvix just silenced me and gestured for me to go and proceed to one of the corner of the area. He then made a hole in the fence gate and we entered. I saw two guards coming to our direction and I draw out my sword out. I sliced their heads as they are very near me and Anvix. I grabbed their bodies and removed their clothing. I dressed myself in with their clothing and Anvix followed my lead. I checked if there was any blood at my uniform and gave out a sigh when there wasn't. After dressing, we immediately grabbed their guns and went inot the direction of the research facility.

We entered the facility without any hassle because of our clothing and because they have a mask as part of their uniform. We went upstairs into the higher ups of the facility. "The mission is to clear and destroy the facility" Anvix said. I only nodded as i pull out Doki Tenshi out of its sheath. Anvix began to proceed upstairs as i began to take out the hostiles in the first floor. I saw some guards and take them out instantly with Doki Tenshi. I slashed and deflected the bullets that came to my way. I don't need to see the bullets because I can hear them. I slashed their bodies and proceed to exterminate hostile units inside the first floor of the building. There was no scream nor whine from the guards, just a gasp to accept their death. After what seems to be 10 minutes of slashing and killing, I went up into the 2nd floor to meet with Anvix.

When i entered the second floor, I saw blood. Blood is seen spread out into the walls like someone spread paint all over it. I checked and saw the bodies lying into the corner. I gave out a sigh as I knew this was Anvix's doing. I was going to the 3rd floor when Anvix greeted me.

"Yo" Anivx greeted from my back. "You and your brutalitites, can you just not do them in one specific mission, Anvix?" I annoyingly asked. "Excuse me Mister I-like-to-carry-3-swords at-once, but you're the one who would talk." Anvix replied. "Anvix, You know why I carry 3 Katana at the same time.." I said somberly. Anvix looked up and patted my back. "Sorry" Anvix said, "let's get the job done" I said. Anvix nods as we went into the third floor.

The third Floor itself is the last floor aside from the rooftop because the door leading to the top is shown to spraying sunlight to the room. I shrug it off and opened the door to the third floor. I saw that the room is filled with Laboratory Equipment. It was just a room filled with computers with a circle-shaped door. It was empty as I observed.

Anvix began to go to one of the computers. I let him be and I approach the circle-shaped door. I touched the meal frame and began to see it. It was cold and humming...wait...HUMMING?

I take my eyes of that one specific spot of the door and backed away as I saw that it was glowing. The whole thing was glowing! I looked at Anvix but he has a sad look on his face.

"This is it, kid. I hate to break it to you but they are breaking up the Reapers." Anvix said. I looked at him with pure disbelief. "Disband?" I asked. "Nothing personal KId, just business" Anvix said. I looked again at him then I began to see the big Picture. There was NO mission, it was just a ruse to eliminate one member of the reapers, ME!

I didn't get to run away as a great light swallowed me whole. leading me to whatever place for me to go.

* * *

(Anvix's Point Of View)

_"Poor Kid"_

As the light fade away, Dracnix was gone as luck, the kid is off to somewhere safe. The mission was a ruse to disband the members one by one, seperating them to different places. They won't e able to meet up anymore, seperate from each other permantly. I grabbed my cell phone and called out the Boss.

"Boss...Mission Complete. The Last Reaper is gone" I said.

* * *

**So...What do you Think? Better? or Worse? Maybe the same? Sned a review or PM me! I am willing to chat to you anytime I'm online! That's all for this Author's Note...GOd BLess and thanks for Reading. Next Chapter is going to be offf a bit.  
**


End file.
